


Visiting

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot believe that you are making me attend this... party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Stocking 2008 gift for dragon_within.

"I cannot believe that you are making me attend this... party!"

Severus flung his cloak over the back of the chaise in their bedroom, sending a potent glare in her direction. She ignored it, knowing that he would grouch all he could out of habit and keeping up appearances. She'd quickly learned that he needed socialization with others whether he believed it or not. Merlin knew he was even crankier when he went without spending time with others.

"We just need to make an appearance." She consoled him as she tried to charm her hair into submission. "We don't need to stay long, just give our greetings to Harry and the Weasleys."

"I don't know why we have to--"

"Because it's Christmas, that's why." She turned to him, deciding to just leave her curls - not quite as unruly as usual - hanging down her back. "And they're family."

"They're your friends and family." He retorted.

Hermione grinned as she stepped closer to him. "And that wasn't you shut up in the kitchen helping the twins work out the last few quirks of one of their new wheezes last weekend."

"I know not of what you mean." Severus couldn't help but return her smile with a small grin of his own. "But fine, I'll go. Just keep the next generation away from me. I'll have to endure them soon enough as it is."

"And as soon as we've seen everyone, we can come back here. For our Christmas."


End file.
